


I Want You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to take me, Derek,” Lydia mumbled against his lips. “Right here. Right now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

Lydia undid the top three buttons on her blouse, smirking as Derek’s eyes followed her movements. Slowly, she continued to undo the rest, her heart racing faster the more skin she revealed. “Well, Derek?” Lydia said, letting her blouse fall to reveal her bra. “Do you want to do this or not?”

Derek let out a growl, pushing Lydia against the wall and kissing her. Lydia moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Derek’s neck as he lifted her up. Her legs went around his waist, and she couldn’t help but drag herself against the bulge she felt, staring him in the eyes as she did so. “I want you to take me, Derek,” Lydia mumbled against his lips. “Right here. Right now.”


End file.
